Late Christmas Shopping
by nEVER.lAND21
Summary: Zander of course is late for the Holidays. So last minute shopping for him to do, 3 hours before the party. You think he can make it?


_Hello Humans! Another Story for you guys here :) I own nothing but my idea. Enjoy! _

How to Rock:

Last minute Shopping:

**Zander's Pov:**

"So I got like everyone's presents, which took like forever, but they are all wrapped and ready to go for the party tonight at Stevie's" Kacey said through the phone, I mumbled something as I tried to pick up my soda with my feet.

"Zander? Zander! Are you even listening to me?" scoffed Kacey, I blinked a few times before actually reaching for the phone that was lying right next to me.

"Huh? Oh yea yea, I'm listening" I said sitting up.

"Zander I know you weren't. But it's Christmas Eve and no time to argue. So you got like 3 hours. And don't forget to bring the balloons and cake! Oh got to go, gotta get ready. Later!" she called as she hanged up. Aw man! I forgot the cake and balloons! Oh and presents… I totally forgot! My eyes widened as I quickly got up and ran out of the room.

"Put some clothes ZANDER!" called out my sister. Woops. My eyes widened as I ran back to my room and grabbed sweat pants and a North Face jacket over my shirt.

"Ok. Clothes on. Wallet. Car…. Ma! I'm taking out the car for late Christmas shopping!" I called as I ran down the stairs and out the door. Keys…. Keys would be good. I quickly ran in and saw my ma holding out the keys.

"You forgot these?" she asked, I grinned taking them as I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks" I replied as I ran out, I hopped on the car as the radio bursted to life and I drove out of the drive way.

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle Rock." Came through the radio, I began to sing along as I drove to the mall. I went to the parking lot, but couldn't find a single parking space.

"Damn" I muttered shaking my head looking around, just than I found one by someone who was getting out. As I was about to park there someone just than whizzed in and parked right in.

"Jerk!" I called as I sighed and parked about ten cars after that. I quickly got out and ran to the mall. Three hours. Come on Zander, you got this. I huffed through the cold and jumped in the warmth of the mall. I began to ran to the game store inside for Nelson and Kevin. I quickly grabbed the newest gamers and dodged myself to the line. I fished out my wallet as it was my turn and gave the gamers to the cashier.

"Little late on Christmas?" asked the cashier, I sighed nodding my head.

"You have no idea" I muttered just as I paid and ran out. Ok Nelson and Kevin checked. Now Kacey… Kacey… Kacey….

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Stevie's number.

"Hello?" came her voice.  
"Stevie! What did you buy for Kacey?" I asked quickly looking around the mall. A ton of people were passing me all around every direction.

"A new purse. One of those sparkly ones, you know?"

"Uh… I pretend I do and say yes."

"Just buy her makeup"

"But what is the definition of makeup?"

"Zander. You wear some, you gotta understand"  
"Hey! I do not! That was a dare!"  
"Suuuure. Just go ask a lady over there or something"  
"Thanks Zander. You were incredibly helpful"

"Anytime. Oh got to go, gotta finish making the hot chocolate for tonight! Don't be fashionly late like last time"

"I wasn't late! Only like 2 minutes"

"Uhuh. Well see ya Zan"

"Later Steves" I said and hanged up as I walked over to Macy's, they are sure to have makeup right? I walked over to the women section and to the makeup side. I tapped a lady on the shoulder as she turned around. Yikes. It looks like the clown borrowed her makeup.

"Yes sir?"  
I had to blink a few times before responding. "Huh? Oh yea. I need to buy like a makeup kit for my friend"

"Ah all right. Come this way" she said as she lead me to another section. Yeesh. How many sections does the female population need? This is like twice the size of the guys section.

"Here you go. And when you buy one of these, you get a free bag as well" she said.

"Thanks. Like a lot. This totally saves me" I sighed as I began to look through them.

"Men. Always the last ones for shopping" I heard her mutter. Ouch. That hurt. I picked up a random one but it had sparkles of gold and pink. I went to the cashier and bought it receiving a snowman makeup bag. Oh well. I grabbed my items as I made a dive to the music shop. I know exactly what I was gonna get for Stevie. I looked through the bass section and found a case. It was a blue case that had all the famous cities of the world postcards designed on it. I brought it over and pulled out money, I slapped it in the counter as I heaved. The cashier had an amused look on her face as she checked out the bass case and reached for the money.

"Long night?" she asked, I nodded my head as I checked my phone. Normally I would be on my full flirt mode, but at this time, I got no time! Man… only 1 hour and a half left.

"Here you go. Have a merry Christmas!" she called as I litererlly ran out. I probably looked like a maniac considering I was running with two bags on my left hand and on my right was the big fat bulky case. Wrapping paper! Oh come on!

I bolted into a random store and found snow flake wrapping paper, I quickly grabbed three rolls and paid. Again.  
I ran out as I remembered I needed to buy a cake and balloons. Well I can get the balloons at the Party Store and run into a grocery store on my way to the party. I ran into the store and bought red, green balloons but they had no more Christmas balloons so I had to settle in "I'm Sorry for your Lost". Oh they are going to love this. I paid and was now running, no, sprinting to my car carrying all the stuff and finally made it to my car. I shoved the stuff in first and than the balloons as I hopped into the front. Some of the balloons made it to the front of the seat. I moved some with my left hand as I began to drive back home. I finally made it home as I quickly hopped out and grabbed the stuff as I walked in. I barely saw though since everything was pilled up and I couldn't see pass it. I knocked the door with my foot and my sister opened it.

"About time! Kacey called like about a billion times" she said rolling her eyes, well I think she was.

"Well Kacey can wait. I'll call her later" I said as I quickly but not gentle ran upstairs to my room and dumped it all on my bed. I quickly began wrapping and so, but not so good…. Oh well. I sighed as I took off my shirt and putted on a nicer one. Same with my pants, because I'm pretty sure Kacey would about kill me if I wore these sweats to the party.

"Ma ran out. But she told me to tell you not to stay out to late" my sister said, I nodded my head as I began to carry all the presents to my car. As I was heading out to ma's car I heard my sister shout something. Very Loudly.

"USE PROTECTION WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

I'm pretty sure my face is red as a tomato as I quickly pulled out of the drive way and on my way Stevie's house. I got five minutes.

Than it started to snow, greeeeaaattttt. I sighed as I finally saw Stevie's house into view. I also saw Kevins and Nelsons bikes outside and Kacey's car. I pulled to the side as I grabbed the balloons and presents. Which let me tell you wasn't easy. I slowly walked over to the door and knocked it with my foot, just than the door flew opened and I saw Stevie there wearing a Santa hat.

"Hey Zander! Guys! Zander is here with presents" called out Stevie, just than Nelson and Kevin come bouncing in grabbing the presents and quickly disapeering. Wait. The cake!

"Uh Stevie? I'm going to the bathroom." I said as I let go of the balloons letting them float up to the ceiling.

"Yea sure. We're in the living room playing Monopoly. Come over to join after" she said smiling to me before leaving. I quickly ran to the bathroom, opened it than closed it, even though I was still standing outside. I than bolted towards the door and made a bee line to the car. I jumped in and drove off as I went to the grocery store. I quickly parked to the side and ran into the grocery store. I fell down a couple of times, but smoothingly stood up. I went to the bakery section and grabbed a cake. All cakes gone, but a one that said "Happy Birthday". Oh well. I ran to the cashier and just gave her fifteen bucks and left. I knew it only cost 10 bucks but it didn't matter now.

Just than, I slipped. And you wouldn't believe on what. A freaking banana peel! This is no time for cartoon skits!

"Woah!" I yelped as I landed on my bum and the cake landed on me. Now the cake had an outline of my face. I hurriedly got up and jumped to my car just to avoid a ticket for parking there. I raced to Stevie's house, with cake all over my face. I parked again by the side of her house and grabbed the cake running in. I slipped a few times of the ice but didn't fall. I got in as I walked to the living room. There was Kacey looking at one of the balloons I got with a bewilder look, as Stevie was laughing her butt off, and Nelson and Kevin were making a video of it. Their heads all turned to my direction as I walked, Stevie laughed harder as kacey's eyes widened. Nelson cracked a grin as Kevin joined in Stevie in the laugh fest.

"Good look on you Zander." Chuckled Nelson, I glared at him.

"Shut up. You have no idea what I had to do to get all this stuff" I said as I set the cake down.

"Had a good adventure to the bathroom Zander?" laughed Stevie, I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Ok the balloons. The cake that looks like your face, and YOUR face. I mean seriously" scoffed Kacey.

"The wrapping could do some work though" said Nelson picking up a present, I frowned as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I'm sorry it couldn't be perfect. But I don't know about you. But I am going to have a piece of cake" I declared as I walked off the kitchen with the cake.

"Yea. Of course, Zander! Save a piece that doesn't have you in it!" called out Kevin.

"I'm sorry for you lost!? What the heck ZANDER!?" yelled Kacey. Is it too late to say I'm sick and can't make it?

**_Soooooooooooooo how did you guys like it? Comment? Favorite? Likey likey? So yea... hope you guys liked it ;) _**

**_-Louise_**


End file.
